You Never Know
by katsuomi
Summary: (Nala's POV). Everything changed since Scar had admitted it. He survived, and was exiled from the Pridelands forever. But soon, he's returned as a different lion, and has his eyes on Simba's queen. What happens when she bares his cub instead of Simba's? (Scar/Nala).
1. Prologue

**You Never Know.**

Prologue.

I anticipated some sort of change in the Pridelands today.

There'd be no more suffering- no hunger, death or hard labour for me and the lionesses. Instead, the land would flourish with lush grass and boast the many herds we'd earned, like so long ago. I knew things would be different, but in a good way. I don't even know how I did it; after all, I wasn't born with the stubborn trait for nothing. My mulish persistence had held off long enough for Simba to reconsider his choice. He had to.

The contentment wasn't relative at all. No other lion would understand the hard times here at Pride Rock- no other pride knew the reality of dragging one of your own back from a usual hunt. And it was something that began recurring. Both Kula and Chumvi's mothers had perished in Scar's reign of terror. Although, as much as I hate to say it, death was the best option for them. They'd suffered far too much during this period, and it was time they were given a break. Unfortunately, this wasn't a short break... It was a permanent. An enduring slumber that led them off the narrow path of life and towards freedom.

Their deaths were a tragic reality, and weren't overlooked. We were all still suffering when my determination had edged me to the point where I left to seek help, but we knew that we had to put their deaths aside in order to move on and make sure that nobody else would subside.

And that was when I had made the best decision I could have possibly made. To leave. Mufasa had granted our wishes in finding some source of help; I had pursued Simba, the deceased prince, during my hunt in the Kusisimua jungle. At that point, I had crossed the Outlands. I was in unfamiliar territory, and warthogs seemed to be the only source of food in that petit kingdom. All it took was a stare for me to recognise my own cubhood friend before my eyes. He was alive!

I had encountered him only to find out that he wasn't planning on returning to the Pridelands- which was still decaying at Scar's own two paws. My patience was, somehow, robust. And now we were home.

Currently, Simba was staring out into the open expanse of the Pridelands. I could see the hurt and fear in his eyes. He was afraid to return home, nobody knew why. But I couldn't blame him for fearing what he had seen with his own two amber orbs.

The lands were harshly desaturated, life ripped right from it. There were no herds like there used to be, no prancing zebra or wildebeest. Not even any leopards or cheetahs of such. Even the buffalo had migrated away from the area, and they wouldn't return whilst the lands were like this. Dry season or not. The gorge was still very visible from where we stood, it still brought back so many despondent memories. Mufasa's death... It was where Malka nearly died during his escape from Scar's hyenas.

There wasn't much in the Pridelands to admire anymore. Only rocks dominated the territory. The Pridelands were dead.

From the little promontory we were standing on, we could see the several hyenas who'd promised their loyalty to Scar. They acted as if they were in debt to him! Nobody was in debt to Scar. Not ever. Although he was the late king's brother, it was his cause life had been drained from the Pridelands. It wasn't even a day after his brother's death, and he had assumed the throne and ordered the hyenas live in the kingdom. I didn't know who were more bossy; the hyenas or Scar. It was hard to negotiate.

Simba's words had earned my full attention at that moment. He curled his lips, licking them. He didn't even look at me, or anything. The flaxen lion had only managed to close his eyes and look down in shame as if he had turned the kingdom into a living hell. And whatever he was going to say, he hesitated at saying it. "H-how long... How much did I miss?"

I stared sadly at him, before shifting my paws in some sort of discomfort. This wasn't a topic I particularly enjoyed talking about- but the kingdom's condition needed to be spoken about in order to be fixed.

"You missed a lot actually," I told him honestly, in order for him to see the severity of the situation. "Some of the lionesses have either died or left, while the rest of us are tightly strapped under Scar's control. There was no other way out than to bring you back."

Simba sulked. "I'm sorry." was all he could stutter out at that moment. "I'm so sorry, Nala. But I'm going to try and change things."

I simpered at his determination, before proceeding to nuzzle him hardheartedly. He nuzzled me back even harder. We both, as observers of the kingdom's state, knew that a battle with Scar and his hyena's was suicide. But what choice did we have? Scar had to step down, before something even worse happened.

We didn't even give each other a proper lover's nuzzle, before Simba's two companions, Timon and Pumbaa, had tail licked us again. Obviously, I was very thankful that they had saved our prince. Elated, and more joyful than any other lioness in the world- my teal eyes said it. However, there were many occasions where the two would not even give us a moment of privacy. It was Simba who'd have to send them away.

And not to mention, they'd slow us both down. We had enough weight on our shoulders as it was, and their sarcasm and obliviousness sometimes irked me. But they were Simba's friends after all, and he'd keep them with him even if the whole pride disliked them. They all stuck together like fleas on a hyena.

"Timon, Pumbaa," Simba happily addressed, ceasing our tender moment and devoting his full attention to them, "What are you doing here?"

The modest meerkat smirked, folding his arms as he slid off of the warthog's snout."Aw, Simba! You didn't really think we'd leave ya' out here on your own did ya'?"

"Well, I guess I don't exist," I mumbled sarcastically, loud enough for all of them to hear. To my dismay, Simba only chuckled.

Timon quickly ended the brief conversation, by stumbling over out feet towards the end of the promontory. He squinted as he stared out towards the horizon, and I had noticed that Pride Rock seemed to have caught his eye. In fact, his eyes merely widened at the spacious kopje. Clearly, Timon was impressed by how large it was. But at the same time, he was disappointed at how ugly the land had become. And I couldn't blame him. Of course he'd dislike it, especially if this was his first time reviewing the kingdom with his own two orbs.

"We're gonna fight your uncle," he began, as to what me and Simba both recognised as another complain- for the fifth time in a row today, "for this? This is-!"

"Yes, Timon. This is my home." the male lion replied with some sort of hope that his friends would remain and support his usurp of Scar.

I couldn't blame him for wanting extra help, we needed all the help we could get even with the lionesses' help. But what of help were a lazy, dumbfounded warthog who had no clue as to what was going on, and an arrogant puny meerkat who couldn't even verse a bird? Once again, I found myself rolling my eyes. At this point, I wanted to die of both laughter and irritation. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Talk about a fixer'upper..."

"No worries, Simba," Pumbaa spoke up, automatically including himself in the conversation. "We're with ya, to the end!"

The trio embraced right then and there, and somehow I couldn't help but allow a little smirk to escape from my muzzle. They were so willing to help each other, it reminded me of how close my relationship had grown with the other lionesses. We had grown go stick together during the times of downfall, even the ones that hadn't spoken had been forced harshly to stick together from what life had decided to throw at us.

The three were inseparatable, and that was something I yearned to have; an unbreakable bond that lead us through whatever. Right now, the only thing the Pridelands yearned was freedom- they were absolutely desperate to even have a taste of not being barged by the clans, lobbed onto the ground once Scar had made his orders. And I'd never forget what Scar had done to me.

He scarred me, and I wasn't willing to tell Simba. But I knew, soon enough, that I'd have to.

I didn't want to cease the affection between the three, because I knew how irritating it was. Though we had to get moving. Ever second wasted, the Pridelands were eroding more and more life away. The lionesses at Pride Rock... tortured.

"We have to get going," I egged them, spinning my body around so that I faced the immense kopje that had roomed the Pridelands' horizon. "The Pridelands is dying every second we waste here."

I didn't even wait for them to react; I simply darted from the promontory we were standing on, and writhed my way down towards the ground. There was no time for arguing, and my sauntering had indicated we were going right now. The Pridelands weren't a joke, and Simba didn't have much time left if he wanted to get Scar alone. His hyenas were usually aligned by sunset, and he'd have their support if Simba hadn't managed to usurp him before then.

My taking off had worked- they were all following me now. It wasn't a surprise, I had learned so much from the adults here during my lukewarm cubhood in the Pridelands. And the incorporation from that was almost essential at this point. I was lucky to be able to remember such brief moments.

We stalked on through the dead grass, pressing ourselves behind rocks and boulders whenever the growling and cackling of the hyenas were heard. Most of them were leaving to go on patrol, but it wasn't needed. We had already gotten into the Pridelands, and no other animal dare to crawl in here again.

Finally, we trespassed and writhed past several hyenas that seemed to be snoring away or were just distracted. As we neared closer and closer, both Simba and I knew that this was the correct moment to plan a strategy. If we crossed at this point on without a plan, we'd miserably fail. There were still more hyenas to get through, and Scar still had backup.

"I hate hyenas..." Timon sounded as if he wanted to hurl. Clamping the log we had hidden behind, he stared at Simba with some sort of hope that we'd just turn around. It was clear in his eyes. Although, as much as I hated to burst his bubble, we weren't turning back. There was no turning back. We'd gone too far to just leave. The decision was final.

"So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?" he inquired, whispering forcefully into Simba's ear. I was surprised the hyenas were so oblivious to Timon's obnoxious whispering.

"Live bait," was all Simba replied. He stared at both Timon and the slumbering hyenas before us. I immediately understood what he'd meant, and so did Timon...reluctantly.

Once he had realised, Timon promptly frowned at his companion. "Good idea!- ...Hey...!"

"Come on, Timon. You guys have to create a diversion." I was glad Simba was actually making an effort in attempt to overthrow Scar. I merely smiled at him, and he smiled back. I really wanted to nuzzle him at this point, just to show him how proud he made me. But I couldn't, there was no time. We could nuzzle all we wanted once we had the Pridelands back again.

"What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" For a moment, I thought he was being sarcastic. Turned out he wasn't. Simba ordered both him and Timon to do exactly what the meerkat had suggested, whilst him and I crept on.

We managed to creep past some more hyenas, until the point where we'd come towards a ledge. Below, Scar's hyenas were aligned in a line like they were every sunset, ready for orders. At the top of the kopje, Scar was lazily hunched on his haunches, his emerald eyes expressing a sort of discontent. I had always known that he was unhappy because of food. He'd probably call the lionesses any moment now.

Simba stared at Scar with rage. And I was glad he saw Scar that way. The king brother had completely torn the kingdom's peace and happiness, as well as its perfect ongoing system. He replaced it all with hyenas and hard labour, as well as a bossy king- himself. Slowly, I craned my head once more to view my betrothed, who was still very focused on Scar. Perhaps he was working out on what to do next.

I'd do anything I could to help, but it'd be Simba who'd be leading this. It was his rightful kingdom after all.

"Nala," he called, his voice as gentle as a newborn cub. I was already looking at him, so all I did was blink. He finally turned to look at me. "You find my mother and rally the lionesses. I'll look for Scar."

I was so keen on following his instructions. I simply nodded, and began to inch down the small ledge towards where I anticipated the lionesses would be. By now, they would've returned from their hunt and be reposing in the den. Surely, Scar'd have sent a hyena or two to guard the small hideout, but I was strong enough to take just a hyena or two. I wasn't a weak lioness, and my mother had always prepared me for occasions such as these; she'd been a rogue after all.

After several moments, I approached the minuscule cave, congested with eight or so lionesses. And I was right. Scar had obviously been intelligent enough to place three hyenas there in front of the cave's entrance, but he was stupid enough to realise that the hyenas could be overthrown any moment by the lionesses. But, knowing them, they probably knew that this action would only result in punishment, and they wouldn't win anything by killing three hyenas.

Perhaps if I had made my presence clear, they'd come out and help me remove the hyenas from this area. Of course they'd flee back and tell Scar everything; they were cowards. But by then, Simba would have everything under control. We had to get there as soon as possible in order to support Simba though.

After another couple of moments, I ambled past the hyenas in a dignified manner. And they did seem to notice me, as planned.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Wait a sec," one of the hyenas barked in a confused tone. "How'd you get out? Scar only fetched that rimmed-ear lioness! Get back in here girly!"

I turned around to meet them. Maybe I could drag this on from here- they thought I belonged in the den with the others, and so I'd let them drag me in. At least I could speak to them, and we could plan another strategy from there.

"Oh, I-I...I'm sorry! I shouldn't have come out," I sulked, putting on an act. I edged closer towards them, and one of the three stepped back. Clearly, he was afraid of me. And I wasn't surprised. If they thought I had the strength to sneak out, and I did, they probably thought I had the strength and skill to do much more. But I wouldn't do anything just yet. "I should go back in, that's where I belong..."

"Nala?"

The voice was undoubtedly feminine. I had to squint, in order to make out who the khaki-beige lioness was. It was my mother of course, we were the only two who had teal eyes in the entire pride. But at the same time, she was quite unrecognisable. So...malnourished and numb. Her eyes seemed more tired than ever, and her voice was laced with exhaustion too. I was beginning to wonder if they even had the strength to fight Scar's dozen hyenas.

Once the hyena gaped back at her, I immediately realised that what she ha done was a mistake. It'd ruin the whole plan.

"Oh, Nala, you're back! Did you find hel-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence, and the hyenas were already barging her in.

"Wait a sec," Banzai, the male hyena, repeated, "What do you mean _back?_ Ed, what's she talkin' about?"

Banzai was far too much of an imbecile to interpret what had just occurred. Ed was worse. Quickly, I covered up my mother's mistake.

"N-nothing! You see, I went to visit king Scar..." I hated to call the lion a king, because he wasn't. It left a foul distaste on my tongue. "He called me, and I kind of left without notice. I'm sorry, mother. I'm back now."

Fortunately, the older lioness had gotten the message. She nodded frantically, tears beginning to lope her orbs. "Yes, yes," she agreed, embracing me as we continued to be shoved into the small den. "Don't ever leave like that again!"

We had entered the den together, and the hyenas were still outside, conversing about who knew what. From the jolly gaze on my maw, my mother could tell that something great had occurred. The other lionesses seemed to notice too, and we gathered together in a corner. Kula and Tama approached us all too, and stood on the outside of the circle.

I beamed uncontrollably as I finally explained everything. "I've returned, finally," I told them. "And I haven't returned alone..."

"You found help?" a dark-coated lioness, who appeared to be the queen's sister and Simba's aunt, asked with some uncertainty. But I could also hear the hesitant excitement in her voice.

I smiled back at her warmly. "Yes, and not just any help," I elaborated. "Simba's alive, and here."

Like dominoes, the lionesses seemed to be knocked over by disbelief. All of them were jawdropped and tear-stained; they were glad and elated that the prince was alive, but also slightly confused and worried. I knew they were all desperate for help, and they'd believe they had help if I told them. But they remembered the incident with Malka and decided to double-check first.

Kula moved closer towards me with Tama, their eyes widened. "S-Simba? Alive?" Kula stuttered, unable to find any words to react. "But that's impossible! How'd you know it's him?!"

"He recognised me first," Suddenly, I remembered my main mission. I had gotten so caught up in explaining everything, and there wasn't much time left. We had to leave right then and there, or the plan wouldn't work. "But that's why we need to hurry and help him take over the Pridelands and restore balance again. If we don't help him now, Scar may very well kill him and we'll have to go through hell again."

"What if we die too?" Behind me, a younger male version of myself stood out. It was my younger brother Mheetu, except he was sired by Scar. He looked nothing like the tyrant, thankfully. He resembled mostly me and my mother during times of fear.

My mother leaned down and pulled him close to her foreleg. "Don't worry, Mheetu. Nothing's going to happen to you, or anyone else. We'll make it through this together now that Simba's back." She turned to the rest of the lionesses and put on a serious frown. "Everyone, let's head out. We've got to help Simba."

"What about the hyenas?"

"We can take on a couple of hyenas," Kula pointed out, a strong expression of determination stitched to her face. "Particularly these."

And she was right. In less than two minutes, the three hyenas that guarded the den were beaten- it was only Banzai and Ed that had managed to escape back to Scar, abandoning the other male hyena that lay on his back, yelping in agony. We all trailed towards where Scar had been standing before.

I could see Simba's visible, crimson mane that stood out from afar. He seemed to be doing a great job at looming over Scar to the point where he'd cowered in a corner. A few inches away, Sarabi lay hurt. Scar probably smacked her, and Simba came to her defense. I was glad I wouldn't have any more explaining to do- she now knew that her only son was alive.

My mother had decided it wasn't safe to involve Mheetu in the center of many hyenas and lions. A fight could break out- and I knew it would, if we were going to exile Scar from his own kingdom. So, together, Tama and Kula led Mheetu back towards the den where the lionesses had taken haven. My mother and I rallied the lionesses onwards and we crept up the slope to where Simba had now gotten Scar in a corner.

"...But they think _I'm_ king," Scar finished in a rather nervous tone once we had safely reached the area. For the first time, Scar actually felt fear. Fear of his own nephew, who was supposed to be dead. He still tried, though, to keep his place. But that wasn't happening. I decided to intervene.

"Well we don't," I reminded him firmly. Both he and Simba noted my rage at that point, but I managed to restrain myself from starting anything so serious yet. "Simba's the rightful king."

The conversation escalated from then, and Simba had begun to threaten Scar. I could see the anxiety in Sarabi's eyes as we helped her up, the once gorgeous amber eyes were now congested with exhaustion and worry. She was worried about losing her only son, and no lioness could disagree with the need for her to feel so. She had lost both her son, who was very young at the time, and her mate who was apparently still dead. Then, the poor lioness had to outwit the horrors of Scar's reign. We'd win the kingdom back, and she'd be safe. And happy. I could promise her that. Our plan seemed to be going along well.

"The choice is yours, Scar," said the true king solemnly. "Either step down or a fight."

"Oh, now Simba..." Scar's tone had always sent shivers down my spine. But this time it was different. I was a little braver since I had the support of so many, but I knew that Scar had gotten both worse and stronger over time. The fight still wasn't balanced; many hyenas were perched up on some small ledges above us as we spoke. The tension was leisurely building once Scar had begun to circle Simba.

"Must it all end in violence?" the old lion inquired in what I had realised as a faked, forced tragic tone. Simba had to reply, he had to do something! Scar was manipulating him once again- like he had years ago. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member...wouldn't you agree Simba?"

I had understood every from what he had said until it had reached this point. He was talking complete nonsense, and involving irrelevant topics. As the brown, haggard male slinked past me and Sarabi, we couldn't help but shoot glares at him despite our confusion. I suddenly looked to Simba for an explanation or some sort of counter argument.

"That's not gonna work, Scar- I've put it behind me."

"And what about your faithful subjects, have _they_ put it behind them?" Scar approached us again, staring particularly at me and Sarabi. Obviously, there was a dark secret held between the uncle and his nephew. And since they constantly rubbed it in, I wouldn't let it slip. It was a piece of information that seemed essential in this conversation.

"Simba, what is he talking about?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes in confusion. What _was_ he talking about? Simba wasn't responsible for the death of any family member.

"Ah, so you haven't told them!" the king shouted with a visible wry smirk. "Well now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death!"

That was where he'd crossed the line. He'd brang up a range of irrelevant accusations, and a range of perplexion. But nobody dared to say anything; most of the lionesses here were terrified, like I was, somewhat. However, I mostly stayed quiet because I had wanted to understand the full story, and my curiosity had driven me to the point where I'd listen to just about anything they said. What was Scar talking about? Wasn't Mufasa overrun by wildebeest? How did Simba know who was responsible for Mufasa's death?

So many questions surged through my mind at once, but I was quickly snapped out of it once I had felt something squeeze my paw. It was quite painful, a tight grip. Once I looked up, I had noticed it was Sarabi. She didn't look at me, or anyone. She only looked down, bracing herself for another attack of tears. Talking about her deceased husband wasn't easy, and I found it so irking that Scar used this to his advantage. Sarabi was, currently, more broken than any one of us, despite her son's return.

Simba stepped forward, really slowly. We all watched his every stride, and every muscle he tensed was another moment of suspense and suspicion for us. He didn't close his eyes, but his expression was a mix of nervousness, sternness and despondency. I hated seeing him like that; any lioness would hate to see their lover like that.

"I am." said he, triggering a range of emotions from the audience of lionesses. All I did was gasp, forgetting everything that Scar had just said. I only focused on the fact that _Simba_ was responsible for his own father's death?

As I studied his face, I could feel my throat begin to choke up and twist so much that I couldn't even breathe. Some of the lionesses had decided they needed to lean on each other- the effect of the comment was too great. Scar, on the side, just snickered to himself, as if this were an amusant moment. He enjoyed every second of our pain, concern and frustration.

"It's not true," I heard Sarabi whisper to her son. She was begging him to deny the fact. How could she live with the one that had killed her mate? Her son was a killer? It was unbelievable! "Tell me it's not true..."

But Simba broke the mold. "It's true."

Then, I figured, that was why he had been so stubborn to return. He was afraid of our reactions, and from some lionesses, the reaction certainly wasn't positive. I heard Jaha, king Mufasa's cousin, shake her head and growl softly. She wasn't fond of the situation at all. I stared back at her, my eyes rimmed crimson. I couldn't say anything, I would've stuttered, and my throat weighed me down.

"You see!" Scar yelled, as a bolt of lightning struck behind him. "He admits it! _Murderer!_ "

I didn't know how to react. I only stood, still astonished. I wanted to sob into my mother's fur, for her to tell me this way all a lie. Simba wasn't a murderer... It didn't make any sense! Simba loved Mufasa very much, how could he do such a thing?

"No! It was an accident!" Simba tried to retaliate, only giving Scar more of a reason to intimidate him.

The bony lion encircled him. "If it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive! It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then you're guilty!"

I found it quite difficult to understand how Simba admitted it just like that. No hesitation, no lies. He just spoke it out. For a moment, I began to feel sympathy for him- he'd had to cope to with telling us. He'd gotten it through his head that many times that he didn't even need to hesitate. But, on the other paw, he was a murderer. It was his fault Scar had destroyed out kingdom, and his fault why Scar had hurt me and the other lionesses.

I suddenly felt dirty; two of the lions who had assumed themselves as my mates had both done bad in their lives. But it wasn't any sort of bad. Scar had destroyed our kingdom, and forced himself onto me, which was why he became my mate. And Simba... was a murderer? I couldn't get it through to my thick head, as much as I repeated it to myself.

"No! I'm not a murderer!" Simba cried, causing some of the lionesses to gasp.

"Oh look, Simba," Scar started, edging him to the tip of the promontory with his hyenas behind him. "You're in trouble again. And this time, daddy isn't here to save you. And now... Everyone. Knows. Why!"

The red maned lion slipped, hanging from the edge. Immediately, my instincts had started to kick in- and my only desire was to charge out past Scar and his minions and save my mate; even after what he'd done. "Simba!"

The lightning was recurring now, because this was the second time it had struck. Currently, it had struck below the promontory, where Simba was about to fall, and started a wildfire that had only accentuated the disposal of any good life left here in the Pridelands.

It had taken several moments, but after Scar had whispered something into Simba's ear, he found himself pinned. It all happened so fast, but it was believable and made sense. Simba wasn't a killer, and Scar had finally decided to spill.

"I killed Mufasa."


	2. Trust

Thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! They mean a lot to me. 8)

...

 **You Never Know.**

Chapter One.

Scar soon realized his confession was a mistake. From there, everything happened too quickly. I felt a surge of adrenaline and in a flash, I was in war with Scar and his minions. I was the first lioness to attack and initiate the war after the hyenas had loured themselves onto Simba, then Sarabi followed me. While I had taken the lead in battling the hyenas, I could see that Simba had chased Scar up over the ledge towards the other side, which was being engulfed by a large wall of fire.

Even Timon and Pumbaa were fighting. Of course they would, they were Simba's buddies who'd help him get through anything. But if Simba was going to be king, this 'hanging out' was going to end. Simba would have far too many duties as king in reconstructing his kingdom than to go and bathe in the waterhole all day with a warthog and meerkat.

It was a relief, but after several hours the battle was over. Due to the thunder and lightning from earlier, the clouds lobbed down their heavy precipitation at us from the heavens, extinguishing all the fire that was wildly spreading. Everything was veiled with a thick layer of black smoke- which didn't permit me to see anything. I saw several silhouettes (thankfully not any hyenas) of lionesses. My mother and Sarabi emerged from behind the thick smoke some moments later, and they nuzzled each other in a friendly manner to assure they were alright.

I ambled over towards them, respectfully bumping heads with Sarabi before becoming astray in my mother's wet fur. Segments from my fur poured with droplets, exposing how cold I was feeling. We were all cold. But that was the least of our concerns now. Simba had successfully defeated Scar and his hyenas, along with our help. Sooner or later, the Pridelands would be as it was again, with luxuriant shrubs and saplings that would begin to prosper in what would be months.

Presently, all of the lionesses stood, embracing and nestling up to each other. They were just as glad as I was that Scar's reign of terror had finally ended. He'd fled. Away from everyone, from his minions, from the pride and lionesses. The coward had turned on his own team, and found that he could no longer find a life here in the Pridelands. He must've gone somewhere even more further than the Outlands- where the hyenas would probably reside. They were exiled too, and I was glad. I couldn't stand them for a second. Though Scar was just as bad.

I glanced at Kula, who stepped out with Tama behind her as always. Reluctantly, my brother Mheetu stepped out as well, sauntering close behind Tama's heels as they made their way over to us. Obviously, my mother was the first one to greet Mheetu- taking him into her paws and squeezing him tightly. I had never felt such relief in my entire life. Not to mention, I was elated that my brother had survived; I thought Scar would kill him because he wasn't "good enough" to be king. He was better than Nuka, though, by a mile.

Slowly, I made my way over to Tama and Kula, embracing them full of emotion. They both sniffed, but Tama found herself strong enough to break the silence.

"We did it, guys," she declared, so solaced that she couldn't hold back her tears or laughter. We pulled away, and she looked up on the promontory, expecting to find Simba there waiting to initiate his reign. But he wasn't. "Where's Simba? Is he alright? He survived-"

"Yes, Tama," I interjected, too excited to let her finish her own sentence. "Simba's alive. I haven't seen him yet but I know he is- I saw Scar leave."

"Serves him right." Kula grunted, heavily rubbing her paw on her cheek in order to clean some blood that had been loosely running due to a cut Ed had given her. She had fought quite fiercely, even if she had only involved herself half way through the battle; her sorrel coat was littered with cuts and scars. "I'll never forgive him for what he did to my mother. Or Chumvi's mother."

Tama looked dejected at her messy, moisturized headtuft. "I know, I wouldn't forgive him for that too," she said. "So what happens now? Are you going to stay in the Pridelands? I know some lionesses who are planning on leaving."

"Oh, really?" my mother asked from behind us, furrowing one brow in disappointment. "I wonder which lionesses could be so ungrateful about the situation. What could be better than having the true king back and Scar gone?"

I frowned. "I'm not sure, but I'm definitely not leaving." I told them. "I'm going to stay and help the Pridelands flourish. Simba needs my help."

Tama nodded. "Yes, I agree." For a second, the tanned lioness looked rather skeptical, as if she had a bad confession to make. Suddenly, she looked at Kula with an anxious smile. "But... Me and Kula had other plans in mind."

"Which plans?" I inquired innocently, sitting on my haunches just as they did. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Sort of." the headtufted lioness said, but I was still confused. She was being quite unclear.

"Nala, Tama and I have decided we're going to go ahead and look for Chumvi, Tojo and Malka," Kula explained. She looked beyond the horizon with a look of exhaustion. "Scar exiled them all, and didn't permit Malka to enter the Pridelands. We have no idea where they are, but we want to find them again."

I crinkled my nose. A little shocked. They were going to leave to find some others that were, by adults now, instead of helping us rebuild our homeland first? Finding Chumvi, Tojo and Malka wasn't essential for the kingdom, and as much as I wanted to look for them _now,_ I couldn't. I couldn't abandon my family and Simba, because this would be the part where they'd need me the most. Kula and Tama would also be of major help.

"But..." I started, visibly offended by what they'd just told me. "Chumvi, Tojo and Malka are long gone... They left as adolescents who knew how to fight and protect themselves- they probably have an established pride already! But we don't! Why do you need to go and look for them?"

Kula glowered. "Well, nobody said you have to come with us," she pointed out hastily. "We just want the good of our... of our friends!"

I noted her hesitation of the word _friends._ "And what about the good of your pride? Your _birth_ pride?"

Tama stepped in to defend her. "You'll have the help of plenty other lionesses, and we'll be back soon!" she smiled at me. "But you have to understand that we want to find them, they mean a lot to us."

I was about to retaliate over the fact that I cared about finding them too, since they were also my childhood friends, but I lost the chance because once again, an aggravated Kula interrupted me.

"Didn't you leave to go and find Simba? It was for the kingdom, but... We all know it was also for you," she tried to reason. "You were in love with Simba, and you had the chance to go and bring him back. And now you're planning on settling because he's here."

"But I didn't even know he was alive when I left!" I shouted, becoming nauseous of where our argument was headed. "And what does that mean? Are you trying to say that you're in love with Chumvi, Tojo or Malka?"

"Actually," began Tama. "Malka and I did start something before he left. And now I miss him. And I want to go look for my brother, Tojo."

"Same with me," Kula mentioned. "I need to make sure Chumvi's okay."

There was one thing I couldn't understand. What they said was true, but it wasn't as if Simba was miles away from us. Chumvi, Tojo and Malka had left a year ago, they could've been half way across Africa right now. But both Kula and Tama were too stubborn to see this. It wasn't as if they'd find their "mates" in a month or so. They were males, and by now, full-grown males with boastful manes. What made them think that they wouldn't find a pride, mates and cubs? They probably had their own families by now; they'd moved on to begin to build their lives. And that was what we should've been doing at Pride Rock- our kingdom was falling far behind. We would've fought for nothing if we all died due to hunger/starvation.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" I accidentally allowed my vexation to leek out a little, and Tama and Kula reeled back in shock. "They've been gone for about a year! They're probably miles away by now, with a pride, mates and cubs! What makes you think they'd wait around for you to come and search for them, expect Simba to be alive and overthrow Scar and the kingdom to flourish in three days? Why, instead of helping your family, do you want to go and look for males that don't even properly remember you?"

"You don't understand," Tama muttered bitterly, "You have Simba, you have someone to rely on. Don't you remember how depressed you were when you found out he was dead? Two lionesses gone is not going to make a difference to the reconstructing of an entire kingdom. And what are we even going to do? Wait around till everyone comes back?"

"And not to mention, Nala, you're the queen. You have to stay- Tama and I don't."

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "It's not as if they're the only lions in the world. And what could be better than having the support of your pride... your king? Kula, don't you want to fix the kingdom your mother grew up in? She'd be pleased to know you still think about her, even if she's..."

"Don't say it!" Kula yelled, on the verge of tears. I could see them threatening to bound down her cheeks. That was when I realized my mistake, but it was already too late. "Don't you dare bring my mother into this! She would've wanted what's best for me, and don't you ever bring her into an argument in order to convince me to do something."

She didn't even wait for me to answer, she simply ambled away from us. I expected Tama to follow her, since she was closer to Kula than to me, even if I was her cousin. But instead, she gaped at an irked Kula, then at me and sat on her haunches out of exhaustion. She heaved as she did so.

I had been far too impudent to them both, though at this moment I couldn't think of what to say.

"Tama, I'm sorry." I apologized, wanting to sob too. "I didn't mean to-"

"You're okay," she simply told me. Her smile had evaporated. "Kula's just really sensitive about that topic... But then again, who wouldn't be? We've all just been through a lot- Scar's corrupted us. We're all just tired."

Then she walked off to find Kula.

Right now, I wanted to rip my heart out as if I was some insane lioness. I was so cold towards my friends, and that was so unacceptable. Simba's return had me a little stressed, but elated overall. Kula and Tama wouldn't leave on good terms with me, though I couldn't blame them. I swore to never mention Kula's deceased mother in such a way again.

Leisurely, I ambled towards my mother- who was beside Sarabi, currently patting a sobbing Mheetu. Both of them had just seen our disputed, heated and stupid argument. I was bracing myself for another lecture; it was all I'd heard from them ever since.

Instead of yelling at me, Sarabi just shook her head, pursing her lips. "That wasn't very wise from either of you, to let your anger control the situation."

"I know," I said, as if I had told her for the hundredth time. My mother shot me a death stare- to which I immediately responded to by toning my voice down slightly. "I know... It was a stupid argument. I'm just a little stressed."

"I understand that." the old lioness replied. "But you shouldn't be. Simba will make a great king- he's learned from Mufasa, one of the best."

" And if your friends, Tama and Kula, have decided that life has outwitted them here, then you should just let them go," my mother, Sarafina, told me gently. She reached her paw out to embrace me, to which I kindly repaid. "I have a feeling they won't be the only ones leaving."

"Yes," Sarabi agreed, twitching one rimmed ear and turning towards another group of lionesses- who seemed far more devastated about Simba's return. By Sarabi's gesture to them, I could easily understand to what she was getting at. "Zira and some of the other younger lionesses don't look too pleased."

I didn't know what to say to that. I had never really spoken to Zira or any of the others, even during Pride Rock's hell times. They didn't seem friendly at all, or reassuring. And they seemed to loathe the idea of Scar gone. But I just ignored them- they hadn't done anything, so there was no justification as to why I should hate them yet.

I didn't really want to seem like I was ignoring Sarabi right then, but I couldn't gather any words for any sort of comment. The only thing that weighed my mind was Simba- and there he was. Stepping down from the promontory, he approached us. Of course, I allowed Sarabi to nuzzle and greet him first. He was her son, and she hadn't seen him for a huge part of her life and his. Then he approached me, pushing his head against mine. I could feel the wetness of his mane, and his soaked fur. It felt quite glacial, but that didn't stop the moment.

After quite a long nuzzle, he turned to Rafiki- the mandrill who'd also perceived Simba's desire to return. Simba solely relied on him after his father in the heavens, since he was a very wise, old and experienced monkey. Rafiki shook the little stick he had, the small fruits causing a rattle sound to leak out. He motioned to the promontory, where all the ancient kings stood to initiate their reign. I was slightly worried for Simba- I wasn't sure if he could do it or not.

But, as if she had read my mind, Sarabi stood next to me. "Don't you worry, Nala," she assured me in a strong voice. I struggled to actually crane my head to see her, since all of the rain seemed to be getting into our sights, and where we stood was congested with lionesses. "My son will take good care of the kingdom."

I nodded, devoting my full attention to Simba again. He was already on the promontory, and I could see that he seemed to be speaking with someone in the clouds. It was his father of course, Simba would never forget him. And like Simba was visibly affected by Mufasa's faint presence, so was I. And no doubt Sarabi was too. I looked down to my soaked paws and simpered. Mufasa would guide Simba and I as the rulers of the Pridelands.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep.

I aroused from where Simba and I slumbered, tip-toeing to the entrance of the den and past all the snoring lionesses, caught deep in their sleep. Tama and Kula hadn't left yet, but I knew that once they had awoken, they'd dismiss everybody but me and leave. They wouldn't want to wait; they'd want to find their mates after all. This time I didn't blame them, Simba's return made me realize how dejected I had been at his 'loss'.

I wasn't exhausted at all, but my body language appeared to be. I dazily ambled towards the edge of the promontory, taking a long glance at the kingdom. It was still very much destroyed, especially now. The fires had consumed everything, it seemed a little more dangerous. It wasn't as if we could do anything about that- and we'd have to find some way of bringing the herds back. Perhaps we could hunt in one of the neighbouring prides' territories, but I highly doubted their leaders would let us steal a single antelope.

Simba and I would have a lot of work to do as the new king and queen of the kingdom.

I blinked, lifting my head to the exuberant skies and exiled all rheum from my orbs. Although the sun's powerful light had completely conquered my sight, I could tell it would rain sooner or later. When I was a cub, rain was always bad news- me and Simba would be condemned to the den until it was over; especially in the wet season. But who knew that I'd be so desperate for rain in these times? Sarabi told me that lots of things changed very quickly, it was impossible to believe. Now, though, I understand what she had meant.

I released a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding. It was already daytime, but none of the pride were awake. I imaged they'd wake up some time later- perhaps now I could have some time to myself and go and visit Rafiki. It had been a while since I had properly spoken to him, so speaking to him now would be sort of...awkward? Then again, I did need to relieve some stuff off of my chest and Rafiki was a good peer for that.

So I slowly trekked towards the mandrill's immense baobab tree; a brief journey that only lasted me less than five minutes. I imagined he'd be there- he would've wanted to be available in the Pridelands now that Simba had arrived. But at the same time, he could have been busy helping the Pridelands flourish, gathering some more herds or perhaps perceiving some medication for some of the wounded lionesses in my pride.

Although both possibilities were likely, I decided to check if he was in anyway. There were so many things that I was perplexed about, and I couldn't afford another full day with extra stress on my shoulder blades. Stress was absolutely excess in this period, even if Scar's reign had ended.

"Rafiki!" I called, my voice slightly strained. I hadn't quenched my thirst for almost three days, so it wasn't really a surprise. To my dismay, I had strained my voice for nothing, because Rafiki hadn't answered. "Rafiki! Are you there? It's Nala, and I really need to talk to you!"

A limb popped out. Obviously Rafiki's. Nobody's arms were as long and bony as his. A smile suddenly emerged on my face as he popped out with a smirk. He addressed me with a formal bow and a warm introduction with a motion of his arm.

"Well, I wonda' what brings de queen here todeh!" he greeted with a forced whisper. "Come on in, and tell ol' Rafiki what had been going on in dat head of yours!"

As I lumbered up the bark of the sapling, I began to wonder what I really did want to talk about. I was confused, so lost and afraid...but I didn't know why. Perhaps Rafiki's wisdom would figure that out for me.

I finally sat on my haunches as I reached the top, and since Rafiki had instructed me to. It wasn't really a case of obedience, but out of fatigue even I wasn't tired at all. I stared at him, allowing him to readjust as he crossed his legs and allowed the tip of his long toes to touch each other. He'd always sit like this; sometimes he'd do some sort of meditating in the process. It reminded me of how long we hadn't properly spoken- I felt sort of guilty, even if I couldn't really make any time to see how he was doing as much as I tried.

"How are you, Rafiki?" I inquired kindly in a nervous tone, smiling some.

Rafiki flailed his arms around. "No, no, no," he scolded, shaking his head and his finger at me as if I was some sort of cub. "Rafiki is fine. I am just glad everyting will be back to normal again. I wonda'... How's my queen? Mufasa tol' me I might expecting you."

My eyes widened. "Really? Well, in that case..." I also readjusted myself. "I-I'd like to ask you... Do you believe that the Pridelands can...thrive again? With all this emptiness, I'm beginning to lose hope. And I'm even more stressed now, because Sarabi has noted something about Zira and her crew. Not to mention, Kula and Tama are mad at me because I snapped at them for wanting to leave. I'm so lost, I don't know what to do... What do you recommend?"

The mandrill only smiled. "Nala," he cooed warmly. "One of de qualities of a queen, is dat she must to be able to trust herself. Just follow your heart, and remember dat you have de support of Simba, Mufasa, Sarabi and de pride. You are not alone in dis."

"But what if my heart is wrong? What if I do something wrong?"

"Don't you remember de story of de Great Drought? During King Mohatu's time?" he asked me, seeming a little surprised. From there, his story would initiate. "Mohatu's mate, Araceli, perished in de Great Drought. Mohatu was taking his pride, to another home- somewhere where there was water. They could not last any longer out in de heat without water."

"Yes, I remember," I said, memorizing the story. My mother had told me the story many times when I was a cub. "Araceli couldn't go on because she had been diagonsed with feline infectious peritonitis."

Rafiki nodded. "She had to stay, she couldn't go on any furder. Although Mohatu's mind told him to stay wid her, he knew dat his pride had to be taken to a safe place, before they all perished. He had to leave her, and so he did. He didn't do it because he didn't want to, but because he followed his heart. As a king, der were many tings Mohatu would have to sacrifice, including his mate," he informed me. "So, Araceli died, and Mohatu and his pride left. Dat was when dey found de Pridelands."

"...I see." I concluded, gathering my thoughts. Everything seemed to be making sense now. "Even if you believe your heart is wrong... Sometimes trusting it may lead you to better opportunities, instead of suffering whatever you're suffering. And that sometimes you have to take risks in order to learn..."

The baboon applauded me, causing me to simper at him. "Exactly! Mohatu made a perfect leader even witdout his mate's support, because he had his pride. Simba will need a lot of your support as his queen, so you must trust yourself, him and your pride. Remember you have all support."

"How can you even be so sure I'll be queen? I don't feel so ready yet," I maffled.

Rafiki arched one of his eyebrows. " _Whaaaat?_ Simba has not yet conquered your heart?"

"It's not that," I panicked, not wanting him to believe the wrong idea. "I just don't feel ready. I love Simba, I just don't want the kingdom to put all of their faith in me and trust me when I can't even trust myself. I can't discuss that with Simba- he never understands."

"Ohh, my queen," Rafiki stared at me. "I feel that something will change your future."


	3. Her Majesty's Dismay

Thank you again for the reviews :D I will try my hardest to upload faster since people actually like it! owo

...

 **You Never Know.**

Chapter Two.

As I headed back for the kopje, Rafiki's words had reverbed in my mind.

It was a normal thing to do; how else would a lioness have reacted if a trusted shaman had just announced that something would involve itself in her future life? Maybe it wasn't a big deal, as I had the pride and Simba to support me, but most of the time I preferred to be independent- and that was the problem. Even if I was dying right before my pride, I'd fight in order to help myself _by myself._ I never wanted to put anybody else in danger, because of me. It was a horrible feeling if someone had gotten hurt simply because you couldn't fight for yourself.

After some minutes, I finally arrived at the den to find the lionesses gathered in a circle, with Simba, Sarabi and my mother in the center. To my surprise, Tama and Kula were there. For a moment, I thought they had been waiting for my arrival; so I hesitantly placed a paw forward and crept into the scene. But the lionesses seemed to be dismissing Tama and Kula, who were fed, well-rested and fully prepared for their prolonged journey throughout the Serengeti.

They stared over at me once everyone had noted my late arrival. Kula saw me, and curtly avoided my gaze, throwing her muzzle up in the other direction. Tama seemed to be less impudent, forcing a smile at me and shrugging her shoulders as I moved deeper into the circle.

"Nala, there you are!" Simba yelled happily as he approached me. "Kula and Tama are about to leave. They're willing to go and find Malka, Tojo and Chumvi and bring them back to the Pridelands."

I merely snorted, to Kula's dismay. She was probably expecting an apology of some sort. But while she did earn the apology, I couldn't help but also feel stabbed in the back about their plan... Was it up to us to rebuild the Pridelands on our own? By the time they'd return, there'd be nothing left to do!

Simba noted my malaise, solely ignored it and turned to the rest of the pride. I scuttled over to sit beside him, in front of the pride. Everyone averted their gaze to Simba, as he finally finished his speech.

"They've chosen to take a risk in order to retrieve their loved ones, and bring them back to safety - which only sets the rest of us an example to care for one another. May we wish them the very best for their future."

The lionesses threw themselves onto Tama and Kula one by one, some tear-stained, others flustered with pride. I could see how much Mheetu would miss them too, he'd clamped his paws around their forelegs. They simpered down at the young cub. "We could never forget Mheetu, of course!" Tama laughed, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and placing him on Kula's back so that she could properly nuzzle him.

I sniffed, wanting to cry. I just felt so... alone in this jovial scene; everyone embracing and cuddling, sobbing and tittering, while I simply sat in the background with a harsh image of something I so badly wanted right before my eyes. Instead I was in a sort of rivalry with my friends - who were going possibly for years. I was so caught up in my emotions that I couldn't even murmur a goodbye to my best friends who'd known me my entire life. Guess I was so determined to find Simba, bring him back and restore the Pridelands, that I had forgotten how many desires and dreams would arise in this and the opportunities of them being conquered.

As if sensing my current emotional break down, one of the lionesses behind me placed her paw on my shoulder blade. It startled me, so I jumped and accidentally whacked her face with my paw. She collapsed without a word, staring deeply at the ground.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry," I yelled, panicked. I pushed her shoulder blades with my muzzle in order for her to stand up.

She stood up, but she wasn't as vexed as I thought she'd be. The contrary, she wore a bright, gentle beam that assured everything was fine. Even so, I was slightly anxious.

"No, it's totally fine," she beamed kindly at me. "It was my fault, anyway. I've...gotta learn to keep my paws to myself."

I shook my head. "Not at all, and I guess I kind of needed that assurance."

"I guessed that," the slightly younger lioness shrugged happily. "Are you Queen Nala? I just realised how foolish I was, I'm so sorry!"

It was then that I guessed she was one of the new lionesses that might've come during Scar's tyranny. I did remember the hyenas rounding up at least four new lionesses and turning them in to Scar. I doubted he'd let them get away that easy, or that they'd support Simba. But here they were, the four of them, generously dismissing Kula and Tama. We were all part of the same age group, but this lioness was probably only a few days or so younger than me.

I shook my head again. "You can just call me Nala. And... I'm not exactly the queen yet." She nodded at me, encouraging me to ask my questions. "What's your name? And how did you know... well... how I was feeling?"

"I'm called Salina. One of the lionesses that was brought here during Scar's reign- I know I should say _King_ Scar, but after all he's done, he doesn't deserve such a name," Salina added with a soft growl. "And I'm not sure, I guess because I know the feeling... You looked kinda lonely, and once I saw everyone together and you were just alone, I felt sorry for you and knew right away that I would be able to relate."

As we spoke, we watched the lionesses end their session of saying goodbye.

"I'm not sure why you're feeling left out, but I'm here if you need to vent, queen or not."

At that moment, I just couldn't hold it in. Somehow, her words had helped me more than Rafiki's had this morning. All I wanted was someone who I could tell everything to, and not keep secrets. Sort of like a best friend. While Tama and Kula were my best friends, I guess they had each other's backs and I sometimes felt third-wheeled. Just like at that moment, when they'd decided to leave without me. And Salina sensed that.

The kings had finally blessed me with someone to call my own best friend - who wasn't Simba, always away on his duties and wouldn't ever understand the problems I was going through. It was Salina.

I only embraced her, without saying another word, squeezing her tight as a sort of thank you for registering some happiness in my life to come.

"Thank you so much," I managed a mutter out after some seconds of ending the cuddle. "I really needed this."

* * *

Tama and Kula had departed on their journey. I felt a little chagrined on the fact that I hadn't dismissed Tama and Kula, but a little more uplifted thanks to Salina. After we all gathered to observe their crossing of the border, Pride Rock pretty much went back to normal. The next group of lionesses were led by the chosen lead huntress for that specific hunting group, towards the plains in order to land something for the pride to eat later.

My mother and Sarabi headed to where they always went to relax; beneath the acacia trees where most of the lionesses would bathe their cubs. It was a place I spent a lot at as a cub and until now, Sarabi and my mother continued to repose there.

I figured Salina and her sisters were currently hunting since they didn't take part in the morning hunt. And of course, Simba and Zazu had taken off to the borders to resolve some problems with the residents of the Pridelands and to go and patrol.

Once again, in barely what seemed to be pretty much half of the day, my loneliness had just started. I was a little hurt that Simba, knowing it was a job for the king _and_ queen, hadn't once asked me to accompany him in order to resolve some of the problems with the herd leaders or the crocs or the giraffes. Was it all up to me to tag along like always, or was he at least going to ask me to join in one of their king/queenly duties together?

I sighed. I was the one who'd left to go and perceive Simba, brang him back - with Rafiki's help - and now making an effort to rebuild the kingdom. But nobody would let me take part. What kind of queen would I be if I sat by and did nothing?

Well, I could try running after Simba...even if he did seem a little far already.

But suddenly I remembered something. The hippos down by the small lake were complaining of being constantly attacked on by at least three lionesses. If Simba was going on patrol with Zazu and to speak with the herd leaders, he wouldn't possibly have time to deal with incensed hippopotamus.

Elated that I finally had something to prove myself as queen, I gathered no more than five lionesses to accompany me on my mission. I faced them, explaining them of the problem. "The hippopotamus have been complaining that some lionesses have been attacking them and their calf. Our job is to go there and investigate, find clues at least." I carefully announced to my followers. "When we get there, we must be quiet. Their calf is probably resting. That being said, we must not interfere with the hippos, but only the actual problem."

The lionesses nodded, one by one, certain they'd be able to deal with the situation with no sort of problem.

We strode through the kingdom towards the said destination. Once we'd reached the creek, we noticed that several hippos had formed a sort of circle around the resting calf, who'd currently outwitted several attacks.

The leader of the hippos awaited our arrival. I'd sent Zazu to inform him that we were heading over to help them. At our presence, his face scrunched up into a look of disgust. It frightened me.

"Hello, Sir Hippo." I greeted politely, bowing in sync with the other lionesses that were accompanying me. Politeness was a great way to get one on your side... Especially one that could bite your head off. "I've come on hearing the fact that some lionesses had been attacking you."

The hippo snorted. "Queen Nala," he acknowledged coldly. "It's about time you'd arrived. We've been waiting for so long, for either you or King Simba to resolve this problem! It is absurd! And if it is one of your pride lionesses, they must be punished severely."

A lioness from behind me named Siku stepped forward with a snarl. "Well the queen's here now! Consider yourself lucky we even came to deal with the problem instead of being so bossy and ungrateful!"

"The only ungrateful ones are you lions attacking on an innocent calf!" The mother of the calf came into sight. "You have an entire kingdom at your paws and yet you attack us for something other than food!"

Siku's sister, Doa, stepped forward. "And who said we're to blame for this? Simply because we're lions?" she demanded, obviously insulted. "The king and queen are here helping the kingdom so it moves forward so the least you can do is blame us. We're not the only lions on the plains, you know."

"Alright, everybody!" I shouted, jumping back into the conversation. I was evidently frustrated and awfully perplexed. My expression said it all.

At my outburst, Doa and Siku stepped back, and the hippos continued to glare at them.

"Sir Hippo," I called leisurely. "Zazu informed me that you've found some tracks as to where the lionesses had been coming from. Can you show them to me?"

The hippopotamus curtly stepped out of the water and led me towards some tracks. Still freshly-made, approximately three days old. The tracks had some sort of scent from a lioness that I couldn't wrap my head around. It was oddly unfamiliar. I soon realised there was another scent coming from the bush nearby. The others could smell it too. We all sniffed the air.

I approached it cautiously. The scent was, again, unfamiliar to me but this time I could tell it was a warning. Mostly likely, a male lion came here and sprayed his scent on the bush- establishing his rank and status. He seemed to be high up to food chain compared to the other lion or lioness. And clearly, he wasn't alone when he decided to commit such a crime.

This was nor mine, the lionesses or Simba's scent. Scar couldn't have placed a scent- he was either dead or somewhere far out. Plus, he didn't have such an uncanny scent.

As I calculated everything, I could see from the corner of my left eye that the hippo looked displeased. He furrowed his brows at me, contorting his face brusquely. "You don't know who it was, do you? Well, it looks as if we will have t leave."

I gasped. "No!" He couldn't leave. He and the rest of his hippos were the only residents, besides us, currently residing in the Pridelands. If they left, we'd have no chance of a meal and we'd starve. Everything would go back to Scar's reign. I came closer to him. "We may not know who's responsible for this. But give us some time to find out."

He stared at me thoughtfully for a moment, before his more approachable mate came and replied for him. "We will stay for five nights more. If you have not come up with even a plan or suspect by then, we will leave." she said. "We cannot withstand these outrageous attacks in such a barren and unsecured kingdom any longer."

I sighed frustratedly, turning to the lionesses. "Let's return," I suggested. "We'll discuss this with Simba once he's returned from his duties. Thank you for your time, Sir. Hippo. We will try our best."

The lionesses and I were getting ready to depart. I, thanks to my keen hearing senses, could hear the old hippo mumble from behind, "You better."

* * *

"Simba, I need to talk to you."

Simba had arrived some minutes after we had. He quickly dismissed Zazu, before attending to the pride. The flaxen lion approached me and nuzzled me, before staring into my eyes lovingly. I exchanged the gesture. But the hippos' crisis weighed my mind; it concerned me greatly. Not only did the situation concern their wellbeing and decision to depart, but it also affected us and the reputation of the Pridelands. At this rate, the herds would only be fleeing from here.

Simba, as the king, needed to sort something out with me so that the situation could soon be overlooked. I pulled out and offered him a look of concern.

"The hippos have a problem," I started, cutting straight to the point. The king appeared skeptical. "They claim that some lions are attacking them. The lionesses and I went to investigate and we found some-"

"You went without me?!" Simba shouted, stunned. I was a little shocked, taking a safe distance back to ensure nothing dangerous would occur. The lionesses had formed a crowd around us, each observing our every next move. Honestly, I was clearly hurt that Simba had yelled at me like so. "Nala, I told you to not go off and do things on your own!"

He was right. He'd told me numerous times, but I was the queen! I couldn't wait around for him- Rafiki said I needed to trust myself. And so I did. I trusted my instincts to investigate the situation and report to him. "Simba, I'm not a cub." I narrowed my eyes, my stare piercing into Simba's face. He pulled back a bit. "The hippos needed help. They've been pleading for help for three days now! I couldn't just sit around and let this be overlooked without being dealt with."

I felt all eyes on me as I retaliated against the king's wish. "As the queen, it's also my duty to ensure the kingdom is safe. I couldn't allow an innocent family of hippos to be hurt so badly they'd leave, destroying the Pridelands reputation, while you did nothing."

" _Nothing?_ I have been having a hard time managing the kingdom on my own," he said, his voice slightly calmer.

"It wouldn't be so hard if you _allowed me to help._ " I said bitterly. "Besides, it's not like I did it entirely on my own. I came to you as soon as possible to sort it out. But if you can't even cooperate with me, I see there's no point in even asking the king to deal with another major problem in his kingdom."

I said nothing else. I simply stormed out, wanting to flee from the obnoxious gossiping of the lionesses that stood. Tears clouded my vision as I escaped, reclining in another compact cave that was lodged on the back of Pride Rock. I instantly recognised this as Scar's old den that he'd occupy during Mufasa's reign.

The area didn't seem so hygienic. Bones littered everywhere, adjacent with pesky flies that buzzed raucously. I entered the den leisurely. To my right there were several claw marks on the wall- I assumed that Scar counted as the days went by. For what? I don't know. Perhaps till he'd confess to me, which he did in a forceful manner, or the time he'd planned to take over the throne.

I shivered as I thought about those times. How Mufasa had been laying motionlessly on the ground, Sarabi and some of the other lionesses weeping painfully. The night where Scar had announced his and Simba's deaths, and introduced the hyenas. The beginning of the Pridelands' hysteria.

I sprawled beside the small promontory that Scar often rested on, paws positioned beneath my cheek. I felt a tear roll down on one side of my face, and quickly wiped it off to hide it. I didn't want to cry now, the others were nearby. But to my dismay, as I smudged my tear, another one emerged from my right eye. And even more came from the left. I couldn't hold it in. I might as well have just let it out.

There I was, howling my discontent and bawling my eyes out. I was certain Simba could hear my, but I didn't care. My maw was hindered in my paws; I refused to lift it. But paw-steps triggered my senses, and I soon noted a silhouette of a lioness in the cave entrance. The lighting from the sun outside formed a sort of halo around her body, and once she'd fully entered, I recognised her face.

Salina. It was her, ambling into the den at a hastened pace. Willing to aid me like she'd done before.

I was too embarrassed to show my face to her at that moment. I rapidly looked elsewhere as she took a seat beside me. The moment was slightly uncomfortable and awkward for me. I simply wanted to be alone. But I could never reject the lioness's help. Strangely her help was something I grew very keen on.

The lioness stroked my paw with hers. I pulled it back quickly. It seemed harsh though I instantly regretted it. Despite that, she smiled at me.

"We could hear you crying," she said, almost sounding as if she was teasing me. "The king heard it too."

"Did he do anything?" I asked, my voice trembling from the hysterical tears. Surely, he didn't. I bet it wasn't even him that sent Salina here to check on me. He never cared. He loved me, but right now he was doing a very bad job at showing it.

I could tell that Salina felt bad for me. I was pathetic- getting so hopeful on an idea that Simba had sent for me. She shook her head leisurely. I was wrong. Of course, he wouldn't send for me. He was probably raging right now.

"I knew it," I uttered hastily. "He doesn't care right now. He's just as angry as I am."

I looked back at Salina, who appeared a little more saddened. "You see where I'm coming from, right? It's my job as queen to help him. But I can't prove my worth to the pride if I don't show it!," I pulled my paws closer to me, as if they'd be safer under my chest. "I'm always left in the shallows to chase after an opportunity of trouble. It's not fair."

"I think," Salina began, "that he's just trying to protect you. Because he loves you. He wouldn't make you a queen if he didn't care for you. He wouldn't be your mate."

"That's true..." I said, having nothing to argue back. "But, he-"

"King Simba made you queen because he knows what a high rank it is and how protected and supported you'll be."

"Yeah, but that's not all it takes to be a queen." I replied. "Simba made me queen knowing I could take care of the kingdom _beside_ him. He better not see me as a cub bearer!"

Salina laughed shyly, glancing down at her own two paws. "You'd be lucky to find any lion like him," she admitted. "I'd kill for a mate that'd protect me like that. And I'd love to bear cubs."

"That's true, Salina. But it doesn't feel like he's protecting me. He's keeping me out of his way, like I weigh him down." I gathered my thoughts. My opinion on Simba was even worse than anticipated. Simba cared for me, but he saw me as a weakling. A cub bearer. But I had to admit, he was extremely affectionate, powerful and would make a great ruler.

My friend cocked her head, simpering sadly. "Ah, Nala," she sighed, giggling. "You and Simba will be talking in no time." She stood up. I smiled at her.

"Care to go on a walk? I could use a stretch."

"Humm, maybe later," I mumbled, also standing up. "I think I need some time to myself. To think over things, you know?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded, bowing. "I'll be around if you need me, Your Majesty." With that, she left the den. She was probably going back to her sisters, or to go on that walk she mentioned.

In truth, I also wanted to walk a little. But I wanted to do it alone- so I could reflect. Not to be distracted. I needed to contemplate my position as a queen, as Simba's mate, and as a lioness. I wasn't officially the queen or Simba's mate. But I would be in a matter of days; so the other lionesses, Rafiki, Zazu and Simba considered calling me queen already, and treated me like a queen so I could accustom the idea of being one. I was already Simba's mate, making me the queen either way.

I left the den in a hurry, praying that Salina hadn't left yet. I wanted to flee from Pride Rock for some time, and I didn't want anyone knowing where I'd go.

I rounded the path towards a secluded area- matted with several shrubs and towered with saplings. This was just the place I needed for some peace and quiet.

That's when I saw _him._

Lounging on the ground alone was _him._

Entirely motionless was the one who'd caused everything to happen in the first place.

...


End file.
